fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 033
Relative Tag Synopsis Raymond extends an encouraging and friendly but unwelcome hand. Summary Raymond and Kyle have been partnered together for the tag duel exams. Raymond steps out of his rather calm and isolated exterior and tries to be a helpful, encouraging older cousin to Kyle. Since they both have WIND based Decks, Raymond mentors Kyle on several WIND tactics. Raymond recommends Kyle operate a Harpie Deck in the future. Raymond also modifies his Deck to better pair with Kyle's Winged-Beast cards as well. Kyle and Raymond practice and win a few tag duels over the few weeks, but Kyle is not receptive to Raymond's uncharacteristic kindness and enthusiasm. He is uncomfortable and suspicious, which angers Raymond, who feels affronted and insulted. Raymond subsequently and bitterly arranges a duel between Erica Pierce and her partner Terrence Vaughn. Kyle remembers Erica as the girl who defeated him with her Machine Gamble Deck. During the duel, Raymond acts short-sighted and plays minimal defense. He becomes reckless when it's time to attack instead of his usual calm aggression. Kyle summons a new monster, Raiza the Storm Monarch, to salvage the duel but he and Raymond are still defeated. After the duel, Kyle expresses frustration with Raymond, who vents his frustration back onto Kyle. The two bicker about their relationship where Kyle feels intimidated by Raymond and his proven reputation. Raymond says he knows about Kyle's insecurities. Raymond is aware of his distant relationship toward Kyle since the latter came to Duel Academy. He says he was deliberately distant so Kyle would not feel the need to constantly stand in his shadow. It's why he did not initially tell anyone they were related. Raymond says he picked Kyle to be his partner to teach him about WIND strategies one-on-one to help build his confidence and strengthen his Deck. However, Kyle's response for the last few weeks is that he's completely on edge, standing ten spaces behind, and always silent except to say "yes", never offering an opinion. Raymond is aware that they aren't the closest but they are still family. Kyle recognizes how his timid behavior around Raymond can be misconstrued as rude and unwelcomed while remembering that Raymond has been nothing but kind to him. Kyle apologizes and the two begin to reconcile. Featured Duel: Raymond Proctor and Kyle Rawlings vs. Erica Pierce and Terrence Vaughn Turn 1: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Tribus” (500/300) and uses its effect to mill “Dragunity Brandistock” from his Deck. He sets two cards. Turn 2: Erica Erica activates Continuous Spell: “Future Fusion”, milling “Blowback Dragon” and “Barrel Dragon” from her Deck to Fusion Summon “Gatling Dragon” during her next Standby Phase. Erica Normal Summons “Twin-Barrel Dragon” (1700/200), who effect activates to target one of Raymond’s set Spell/Traps and destroy it if she lands two heads upon flipping a coin. Erica lands a Head and a Tail, causing “Twin-Barrel Dragon’s” effect to fail. “Twin Barrel” attacks and destroys “Tribus” (Raymond/Kyle 8000 > 6800. Erica sets one card. Turn 3: Kyle Kyle banishes “Tribus” from his GY to Special Summon “Silpheed” (1700/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Kyle Normal Summons “Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds” (1000/1000). By “Stormwind’s” effect, only WIND monsters can be Special Summoned. “Silpheed” attacks “Twin-Barrel” and the two are destroyed in a double KO. Upon destruction, “Silpheed” forces Erica to discard a card. “Stormwinds” attacks directly (Erica/Terrence 8000 > 7000). Kyle sets one card. Turn 4: Terrence Terrence Normal Summons “Reflect Bounder” (1700/1200) and equips it with “Seven Completed”, increasing its ATK by 700 (“Reflect”: 1700 > 2300/1200). “Reflect Bounder” attacks and “Barrier Statue”; Kyle activates “Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi”, sacrificing “Stormwinds” to send “Reflect Bounder” to the bottom of Terrence’s Deck. Terrence activates Erica’s set “Magnet Force” which renders his Machine monsters immune to the effects of Kyle’s Spell/Traps. A replay occurs and “Reflect Bounder” attacks directly (Raymond/Kyle 6800 > 4500). He sets one card. Turn 5: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Darkspear” (1000/1000). Raymond sends “Darkspear” to the GY to Special Summon “Dragunity Arma Mystletainn” (2100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. “Arma Mystletainn” activates and Raymond equips it with “Brandistock” from his GY. He banishes “Darkspear” from his GY to Special Summon “Garuda the Wind Spirit” (1600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. “Garuda” attacks “Reflect Bounder”; by the latter’s effect Raymond/Kyle takes damage equal to “Garuda’s” ATK (Raymond/Kyle 4500 > 2900). “Garuda” is then destroyed (Raymond/Kyle 2900 > 2200). Upon being attacked in Attack Position, “Reflect Bounder” is destroyed. By “Brandistock’s” effect, “Arma Mystletainn” can attack twice and does so directly (Erica/Terrence 7000 > 4900 > 2800). Turn 6: Erica During Erica’s Standby Phase, “Future Vision” resolves and “Gatling Dragon” (2600/1300) is Fusion Summoned in Attack Position. Erica activates “Gatling Dragon’s” effect to flip three coins and for each Head, she can destroy a monster on the field. “Gatling Dragon” flips two Heads and Erica has “Arma Mystletainn” destroyed. Erica activates “Overload Fusion”, banishing “Blowback Dragon” and “Barrel Dragon” from her GY to Fusion Summon a second “Gatling Dragon” in Attack Position. Both “Gatling Dragon” attack directly; Raymond activates “Windstorm of Etaqua”, which forces Erica’s monsters into Defense Position. Turn 7: Kyle Kyle activates “Soul Exchange” and uses its effect to tribute a copy of “Gatling Dragon” to Tribute Summon “Raiza, the Storm Monarch” (2400/1000), but it cannot attack. Kyle uses “Raiza’s” effect to force a card Erica controls back to her hand and he targets the second “Gatling Dragon”, which moves to Erica’s Extra Deck. Turn 8: Terrence Terrence activates “Autonomous Action Unit”, paying 1500 LP (Erica/Terrence 2800 > 1300) to Special Summon “Tribus” from Kyle/Raymond’s GY to his side of the field in Attack Position. Terrence sacrifices “Tribus” to Tribute Summon “Metal Shooter” (800/800). Upon Normal Summon, “Metal Shooter” gains 2 counters and 800 ATK for each (“Metal Shooter” 800 > 2400/800). Controlling only Machine monsters in his GY, Terrence Special Summons “Gearspring Spirit” (100/100) in Attack Position. Terrence activates “Gearspring’s” effect to reduce “Raiza’s” ATK to 0. “Metal Shooter” attacks and destroys “Raiza” (Raymond/Kyle 2200 > 0). Erica and Terrence win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Kyle's Duels Category:Tag Duels